


Memento Mori.

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Sweet, this doesn’t need any tags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: I don’t like writing things based of ‘real life’ but I had to do this. The impact of Unus Annus has impacted millions of people and even though it’s over, it will live in our hearts.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 11





	Memento Mori.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is a best friends love, not a homosexual fic.

The clocked slowly ticked as two figures approached the glowing light.

Unus wiped his eyes and faces Annus.

“Do you think we did good?” He gently asked.

Annus turned to him and hummed.

“I think we did good. No, not good, but amazing.” He smiled in a bittersweet way.

A sniffle was heard in the empty space as the clocked tick to thirty seconds.

“B-but what if they didn’t think we were g-good enough!?” Unus cried.

Annus hugged Unus as the clocked tick to twenty.

“We had fun though, and we were best friends through the whole thing. And the people watching, they definitely loved it too.” Annus smiled

“Thank you...” Unus whispered.

The clocked to ten.

“Let’s go...” Annus suggested.

“Sure...I’ll miss you Annus.”

“I’ll miss you too, Unus.”

They walked into the light holding each other.

00:00:00:05

00:00:00:04

00:00:00:03

00:00:00:02

00:00:00:01

00:00:00:00

The space the two best friends had lived in crumbled into light.

“See you on the other side!” Shouted Annus.

“Cya later!” Shouted back Unus.

Little did they know that people would never forget for a long time.


End file.
